


Incorrigible

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [23]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: “You’ve five seconds to stop grinding yourself against my ass, Shay. Ignore me at your own peril.”





	Incorrigible

It wasn’t Shay’s fault.  
  
For a man so steeped in ice and danger, Haytham Kenway was a damn good lay, and Shay could hardly be blamed for having a wet dream about the fellow a mere few hours after they’d engaged in some very randy bedroom activities. Shay’s ass was still sore, but pain had never prevented him from doing what he wanted before.  
  
Haytham was asleep, which was unfortunate, but something easily remedied. Shay’s hesitation was brief, the sort of pause one took before stepping into a patch of grass that had some remote chance of containing a possibly-poisonous snake because there was in fact a slim chance that Haytham, mercurial as he could be, would stab him in the throat and go back to sleep.  
  
But Shay wasn’t exactly known for his excessive caution.  
  
He sidled up next to his bed-partner, pressed his half-hard cock to Haytham’s cloth-covered ass (they’d both gotten somewhat dressed before going to sleep, Haytham more so than Shay) and began gently rolling his hips.  
  
Any man who worked in an organization like the Templars was bound to be a light-sleeper, and Haytham was no exception. It surprised Shay when the other man didn’t immediately stir, but simply chalked it up to the fact that what they’d done earlier had been rather… Exhausting.  
  
So he kept going. And though the stimulation was relatively minimal, it did feel pretty damn good. Shay slid his arms around Haytham, nuzzled his nose into the back of the other man’s neck, sighing deeply, and tried hard as he could to muffle any noises that came out.  
  
He was only somewhat successful.  
  
Finally, out of the blue, a very awake-sounding Haytham responded:  
  
“You’ve five seconds to stop grinding yourself against my ass, Shay. Ignore me at your own peril.”  
  
Shay couldn’t stop himself from snorting. “What peril’s that, then?”  
  
“You don’t want to find out.” Haytham was using That Voice he used, the cold, calculating, I Am the Templar Grand Master voice that had cowed lesser men into shaking heaps covered in their own piss.  
  
But if Shay were a lesser man, Haytham wouldn’t be in bed with him.  
  
He stopped grinding and leaned in to kiss the spot on the edge of Haytham’s jaw that he seemed to like so much, and was rewarded with a tiny, _tiny_ shiver. “What did I _just_ say, Cormac?”  
  
The use of his surname was not a good sign, but Shay pressed on anyway. “You said to stop grinding. I’m not grinding now, am I?”  
  
One gray-blue eye appeared over Haytham’s shoulder. It was not amused. “I am meeting with Charles and Hickey bright and early,” He said, still with his Grand Master Voice on, “And I need sleep.”  
  
“I can hardly be blamed for being riled up after what we did earlier.”  
  
“ _Control_ yourself. You’re not a dog.”  
  
“Eh, well, you did make me howl.”  
  
The eye rolled shut. “Oh for fuck’s sake.”  
  
That got another snort out of Shay. Haytham was quite dignified, and did not swear easily around anyone, but there was something about Shay’s presence that loosened him a little in that respect.  
  
The sheer frustration caused by Shay’s antics, no doubt.  
  
After another small, momentary pause to contemplate whether or not Haytham might actually stab him in the throat, Shay resumed with kissing Haytham’s jaw, cheek, neck, shoulder-  
  
Haytham shoved him away with a grunt. “I’m not doing this right now. Take care of it yourself.”  
  
Shay sniffed. “You’re no fun.”  
  
Haytham said nothing.  
  
Pushing any further would put Shay into legitimate danger territory, and whilst he did enjoy pushing boundaries, he did not enjoy being repeatedly stabbed by his lovers, so he pulled away from Haytham and returned to his side of the bed, flopping his head back onto the pillow.  
  
So Haytham wanted him to take care of himself? Alright then. Shay could do that.  
  
No one said he had to do it _quietly_ , though.  
  
Shay adjusted himself, spreading his legs open and making sure that the right one was lightly pressed against the small of Haytham’s back. He hiked his shirt up and took himself into hand, moaning not-as-softly-as-he-could-have and moving against the bed. He wanted Haytham to hear that, wanted him to remember how it had sounded earlier when he’d been fucking Shay into the bed.  
  
The memory prompted a shiver. Shay hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d said that Haytham had made him howl. Haytham Kenway was a man of many talents, and fucking someone to the point of euphoria was one of them, apparently. Shay had made all sorts of loud, embarrassing noises, and a few times Haytham had pressed their lips together to smother and capture those sounds-  
  
“ _Mmm,_ ” Shay whined and began slowly thrusting his hips up. His hands were a poor imitation for Haytham’s mouth, and tonight had been the first night that he’d taken Shay’s cock down his throat- normally, it was Shay choking Haytham down bit by bit, with his mouth stretched wide around… “Oh God,” Shay began thrusting harder, faster into his fist. His other hand drifted down to trace his hole.  
  
There was a certain desire to just hurry up and come, but half the point of this was to show Haytham what he was missing, and so Shay drew it out, reducing the pressure he applied to his cock, barely brushing his prostate with the finger that was working into him further down. He was squirming on the bed now, being cautious not to bump Haytham too hard when he twitched or shuddered.  
  
“ _Oh_ , oh, oh,” Shay’s eyes rolled shut, and he reluctantly pulled his hands away from his cock and his hole and knotted them in the sheets. He was perfectly capable of controlling himself, thank you, he just chose not to do so because he wasn’t sure he’d ever met as interesting and passionate a partner as-  
  
“ _Damn_ _it_ -”  
  
Haytham was suddenly straddling his hips, hovering so that he only brushed Shay’s cock, and had his hand curled in Shay’s loose hair, tugging roughly. Shay gasped, arched, leaned into the pull so he didn’t lose a chunk of hair. He opened his eyes and looked up at Haytham with a lazy grin.  
  
“Got you.”  
  
“You are _insufferable_ ,” Haytham hissed, but Shay could feel his cock, hard and eager, against his stomach. “I should make you come and rub your fucking face in it.”  
  
Shay moaned again. “Keep talking like that and I will.”  
  
Haytham shook his head. “Incorrigible,” he spat, before lining their hips up properly and grinding downwards. Shay’s eyes rolled back into his head, and his hands left the sheets in favor of digging his nails into Haytham’s shoulders. He moved his hips sloppily to meet Haytham’s, but the other man had taken control and there wasn’t much he could do in the way of moving without Haytham pushing back with greater force. “I don’t- know why- I encourage you!”  
  
“ _Yes_ , yes, _yes…!_ Yes, you, you do,” Shay laughed, then shuddered once, twice, then _finally_ went headfirst into orgasm and moaned the sort of long, wanton moan that he knew went right to Haytham’s cock.  
  
And sure enough, after a few moments more of stuttered jerking, Haytham came with a strained noise through his teeth.  
  
“Christ, but you know how to give a good fuck,” Shay said hoarsely.  
  
Haytham painstakingly removed himself from Shay’s hips and lowered himself back onto the bed. If he was still mad, it was overwhelmed by his exhaustion. “And you know how to rile me, you aggravating bastard.”  
  
“If you didn’t like it, you wouldn’t keep me ‘round.” Shay chuckled breathlessly and rolled onto his side, curling towards Haytham and settling his head down on the other man’s chest. After a moment, Haytham’s hand came to rest on the side of Shay’s head, fingers weaving through his hair in a much less aggressive grip this time.  
  
“Yes, well, don’t think I’m not serious when I say I’ll rub your face in it the next time you pull a stunt like this,” He grunted.  
  
Shay smirked. “Looking forward to it.”  
  
-End


End file.
